Roleplay
by Night Dawn
Summary: They're both marionettes, puppets on society's stage. Can they save each other? Rose/Scorpius if you squint


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the plot**

_Weasley and Malfoy_

Diagon Alley is like nothing she's ever seen before and Rose decides that soon she'll be back to explore. She'll finish every last book in Flourish & Blotts and that's a promise she won't find it hard to keep.

"Daddy, can we go see those?" Rose tugs on her father's hand and points to the back of the bookstore.

"Of course, Rosie, but we'll have to get your textbooks first." Ron Weasley smiles down at his daughter, blue eyes warm and full of pride.

Rose grins back and leads her father toward a shelf on their left. "Look, it's _Hogwarts, a History_!"

Ron raises his eyebrows at the huge tome. "You're so much like Hermione it's not even funny."

Rose merely shrugs and flicks a fiery curl back from her face. "I'm Rose Weasley, mum's daughter."

"Weasley? Did someone say Weasley?" A haughty voice from her left sounds out and Rose narrows her icy blue eyes. The newcomer has pale blond hair and is dressed impeccably in dark robes. Aristocratic features adorn a pale face with a pointed chin and the smug smirk finishes the look.

"Malfoy," Ron spits, face as red as his hair. Rose looks up and sees a carbon copy of the boy behind him.

"Weasley," the man greets coolly. "I see you brought your… daughter." Silver eyes narrow at her dangerously.

"You're right, I did. She's going to Hogwarts this year," Ron snaps and Rose thinks that she's never seen her father so riled up.

"What a coincidence," the boy says. "So am I." He offers a pale hand out to her and smiles in a way that makes Rose feel like dirt under his expensive shoes. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Rose Weasley," she responds. She eyes his hand apprehensively and remembers all she's been taught. "Aren't Malfoys those rich inbred, sorry, pureblood gits?"

Scorpius' hand drops and Rose feels savage satisfaction race through her when she sees his jaw tighten.

"Aren't Weasleys those poor redheaded failures?" he responds sharply, voice tight.

Her father grits his teeth and looks about to explode in anger. Rose doesn't blame him. She wants to throttle this guy she's known for barely less than a minute. What does he know about being a Weasley?

"Now, now Scorpius," his father drawls. "We don't want Weasel here to be too flustered."

"Of course not," Scorpius shoots her a sarcastic smirk and turns around. "Hope I don't see you at Hogwarts," he calls over his shoulder.

"Me either," she retorts, but father and son are already exiting the shop. Good riddance. She doesn't want to be in the bloody prat's presence any longer than needed.

Her fists clench and she turns her head away from the last lingering thoughts of their presence. "I officially hate Scorpius Malfoy," Rose mutters to her father. "You and Uncle George were right about _that_."

Ron grins at her, the last traces of anger dispersing in favour of pride. "You're a Weasley through and through, Rosie. Never doubt it."

_Cousin and Friend_

"Hey Rose! Mind if we join you?" Albus gently pushes the door to her compartment open. He grins at her brightly, all previous nervousness gone. While that's good for her cousin, Rose can still feel a million butterflies in her stomach. And she's pretty sure it doesn't have anything to do with the train's constant movement.

"Hey, Al. I don't mind." She puts her book down, and returns the smile, but hers is more forced. A frown briefly flits across Albus' face, but he doesn't comment. Rose is thankful for that, and even more so when she sees who has come into her compartment behind him.

"Malfoy," she mutters as the compartment door swings shut.

The pale blond boy inclines his head toward her. "You're Albus' cousin, Rose Weasley, correct?"

"We've met," Rose says frostily.

Scorpius nods in agreement. "I…I mean to apologize for that. There is bad blood between us, Malfoys and Weasleys."

Rose nods curtly. "I accept." She judged him based on her family's opinions; wouldn't that be what he did too? She can't blame him, she realizes. Integrity tells her that.

Albus blinks at them both, unread emotions flitting like minnows in his emerald eyes. "How'd you and Rose meet anyway?" he asks curiously.

Rose crosses her arms. "We bumped into each other at Flourish & Blotts."

A light smirk drifts across Albus' face. "Must be fate," he declares.

Scorpius scowls and playfully shoves his dark-haired companion, who is sent sprawling into a seat. "Your cousin and best mate meeting in a bookstore is not fate, Al. Get your facts right!"

Rose narrows her icy eyes. "Best mates?"

But Albus only flashes him a quick grin, green eyes vivid. "Well it was technically my cousin meeting a stranger. I didn't know you then."

"Yeah, that sucks for you, doesn't it?" Scorpius' voice is full of mocking pity.

Albus shakes his head and in the process, dislodges a lock of dark hair. "On the contrary," he says delicately. "My life was amazing until you popped into it."

Scorpius sighs dramatically, leaning against the wall. "Denial, Potter. It's unhealthy."

Rose watches them, slightly uncomfortably. They seem so relaxed in each other's presence, and she feels awkward in comparison.

Until Albus makes a grammar mistake, that is. She's his cousin, and makes it her life's mission to correct him. So she joins in the debate, easily falling into her role.

_Gryffindor and Slytherin_

"No way, are you kidding me? We'll pawn Slytherin," Rose declares loudly. Her voice echoes throughout the library and Madame Pince shoots her a glare.

"Keep on dreaming, Weasley, keep on dreaming," Scorpius drawls. He props his feet onto the table casually and Rose swats him on the head.

"Gryffindor _will_ win, I promise you."

Scorpius raises a pale eyebrow. "And they say I'm arrogant."

"You are," Rose deadpans. She slams her Potions textbook shut and pushes it to the side, presumably getting ready for a long debate.

He doesn't disappoint her. "We have Al as our seeker. He's way better than McLaggen could ever be."

"We've got James, Fred and half of the Weasleys on our team," she protests.

"So?" Scorpius smirks at her. "Slytherin's team is still better."

"How?" Rose challenges, blue eyes flashing.

"Well," Scorpius drawls, sounding every bit like the stereotypical green tie. "For starters, Slytherin has me."

"You?" Rose scoffs loudly. A glare from the librarian shuts her up and she lowers her voice. "You suck."

He looks mock offended. "We've still got Dominique."

"Dominique's a good chaser," Rose has to admit.

A smug smile crosses Scorpius' face and her hand strays toward her wand. "So you admit I'm right?"

"You're not," Rose says matter-of-factly in her best Hermione tone.

"Want a bet?" Scorpius challenges.

The Gryffindor in her wouldn't back down. "What are your terms?"

"If Gryffindor wins, I'm your slave for the week. If Slytherin wins, you're mine for the week."

Rose tries to raise an eyebrow. She fails. "Ominous," she comments instead.

"Very," Scorpius agrees. "So? Deal or no deal?" His silver eyes gleam with lethal excitement that Rose recognizes every time they bet, which is a lot, to say the truth.

"Deal, Malfoy. You're going down."

Another smirk creeps onto his face. "Poor naïve Gryffindors, the next quidditch match is ours," Scorpius says smugly. Too smugly, Rose reflects.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she snaps.

"No variety with insults, just like the rest of Gryffindor." Scorpius lifts his chin. "What a shame."

"You're just a Slytherin git," she spits. No one insults Gryffindor.

"Self righteous like them all." He sighs dramatically. "I thought you were different!"

"I am a Gryffindor," Rose says icily.

"Yes." Scorpius' silver gaze is intent on her, tone suddenly serious. "But you could have chosen Ravenclaw."

She sighs, and feels her previous anger drain away. "Gryffindor is an easy role to fall into."

Piercing eyes continue to study her. "It's not the only role."

_Prefect and Troublemaker_

"It's after curfew."

Her tone is as steely as his grey eyes. They flicker up and meet her blue ones, then stare back at the stone floor once more.

"Sure it is," he returns breezily. His voice echoes slightly in the hallway, but soon disappears into the night.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Rose puts her hands on her hips and glares at the offending teenager, who looks at her and yawns.

"Cherry could do better than that."

At the reference to her baby cousin's nickname, Rose stiffens and her glare becomes even more venomous. "Get. Out."

"But I just got here!" Scorpius drags a hand through his platinum blond hair, and Rose thinks that it looks silver in the moonlight. "I haven't had my fun yet."

"What are you up to?" she asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Scorpius returns lightly. A light smirk adorns his face and Rose's hand tightens on her wand. There is something about this guy that makes her want to curse the spit out of him.

"Twenty points from Slytherin. I can take more if _you_ want," she says coolly.

"No, no." Scorpius lifts his sharp chin and looks over her shoulder. "That's fine."

"What are you doing?" Rose demands and raises her arms to block his vision. "Are you up to one of your pranks or something?"

"Pranks?" Scorpius' eyes widen innocently. "Never."

"Then go back to sleep!"

A crash sounds in the next corridor and they both stiffen. "You don't have to be such a prefect all the time," Scorpius says, his voice soft.

"_You_ don't have to be such a troublemaker all the time," Rose retorts.

"Touché," Scorpius murmurs. He leans casually against the stone wall. "So, I'm feeling kind of hungry. Do you want to go to the kitchens?"

Rose purses her lips in a scary imitation of Headmistress McGonagall. "No. it's still after curfew, Malfoy. I haven't forgotten."

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"It's my responsibility to make sure you follow rules, whether you like it or not. So you're not going to the kitchens." Her voice is unyielding and stony, and falling back into Prefect mode is far easier than it should be.

He sighs. "I give up."

Rose scowls and pushes him in the general direction of the dungeons. "Distractions don't work on me, Malfoy."

Scorpius shoots her a dazzling smile. "Whatever you say, Weasley."

"I do say," Rose says firmly. "Now go back to bed before I give you detention."

Scorpius shrugs and walks leisurely back in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories, but halfway across the hall, he turns back. "You don't have to be what everyone expects you to be."

Rose opens her mouth, confusion clear on her face, but he rounds the corner. Then he's gone.

_Nerd and Socialite_

The music is loud and the hall is full of boisterous cheer and laughter. A huge pink heart hangs over the refreshments table in the corner and Rose thinks that she's never seen anything more obnoxious. Which is why she's crouched in the corner, holding a thick book that she hopes will last her through the night.

The sound of loud chatter from the far corner of the room catches her attention. For a moment, a part of her wants to join her cousins in dancing, but she squashes it down. She's meant to be socially awkward; after all, it's what everyone thinks she is.

"Rose, are you okay in there?" Albus kneels down next to her and offers her a drink. She refuses.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose frowns at the tacky red heart plastered on the wall. "Where's Jessica?"

Albus twitches slightly, but his face stays impassive otherwise. "I just got rid of her. She's a clingy prat."

Rose grins and smoothes out her long dress. "I couldn't agree more."

Albus shakes his head and flops down onto the floor next to her. "Have you seen Scorp all night?"

"Scorpius is also a prat," Rose deadpans. Then she points over to the middle of the crowd. "He's over there, mingling."

Albus wrinkles his nose. "Must he pull the pureblood act?"

Rose frowns, taken aback. "Pureblood act? What are you talking about?"

Albus' eyes are omniscient and piercing on her. For a second, Rose imagines that at the age of sixteen, he can already perform legilimency. Then the moment is over and though Albus' emerald eyes are still intent, they aren't clear anymore. "Acting, Rose. Shouldn't you be familiar with that?"

Rose stares at the crowd, where Scorpius is laughing with an auburn haired girl. Lily? Molly? Rose can't tell, but he seems loose and happy for once. "What does acting have to do with anything?"

"A lot. You'll figure it out." Albus offers her a reassuring smile and Rose grimaces back. It doesn't help to have a cousin who knows you better than yourself.

"Right," she mutters. "I'm going to bed now."

As she stands up, the navy blue material of her dress flows out like silk. It draws a couple of glances from nearby boys and one wolf whistles loudly. She tosses her hair back and shoots a smile at them. Let them be heartbroken, not her problem.

"Have a good night," Albus calls after her.

Rose starts to make a rude gesture until she remembers that nerds don't flip people off. Especially if they're high on the social ladder like Albus is.

_Hermione and Draco_

She puts down _Pride and Prejudice_ and frowns at it. Muggle literature has never really been her favourite, but her mother loves Jane Austen. Hugo likes her writing too, but the responsibility of being the family bookworm falls to Rose instead.

"You're missing dinner." Scorpius settles gracefully down in the seat opposite of her.

Rose picks up the book again and holds it pointedly in front of her face. "I'm in the library to read, not chat, Malfoy."

Scorpius sighs and a minute later, Rose hears his chair scraping the floor and footsteps as he walks away. She tries not to feel disappointed.

Instead, she goes back to reading the paperback in her hands. Elizabeth Bennett is an interesting character, and though the book is a little too last century for her tastes, Rose admires its main characters.

She sighs softly. Perfect for reading, the library is quiet, and Hogwarts' students are all in the Great Hall. Until a light patter of footsteps sounds out and her little brother takes the seat Scorpius just vacated.

"Did Scorpius tell you to come here?" Rose snaps, without looking up.

Hugo scowls at her, and she takes that as a yes. "Maybe," he says.

"Brilliant," she mutters sarcastically and props her book up again.

There is a shuffle as Hugo takes the book away from her. "You don't even like Pride and Prejudice, why are you reading it?"

Rose shrugs. "It's mum's favourite."

Hugo shakes his head and accidently dislodges a lock of russet hair. He pushes it back and while he's distracted, Rose takes her book back. "Mum doesn't dictate what you do, Rose."

"Well neither do you!"

Hugo grunts and tugs on his yellow tie. "I was merely trying to help, don't be such a she-lion."

"Lioness," Rose corrects.

Hugo sighs. "I give up. If you want to be Mum the second it's got nothing to do with me. Only…" He pauses.

"Only?" Rose prompts.

"Talk to Scorpius," Hugo says. "He's not his father."

"Well that's for sure," she scoffs. "Albus and I wouldn't be his friends if he were."

"No," Hugo cuts in. "He's not Draco Malfoy, but everyone expects him to be. Like you're not Hermione Weasley, but everyone expects _you_ to be." Rose's little brother shoots her a superior smirk. "You cater to the public, Rose. Don't be a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Rose insists. "And I don't cater to the public."

Hugo's brown gaze is mild. "Don't you?"

Rose frowns, but Hugo doesn't give her a chance to respond. "Be yourself, that's all you have to be," he tells her.

Then before she can respond, he pats her shoulder patronizingly and stands up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

_Rose and Scorpius_

He finds her on the Astronomy Tower, late, but not late enough so that she'll miss curfew. She turns around when he approaches and watches as he plops down next to her. To her surprise, his usual smirk isn't in place, and the meticulously neat blond hair is wild.

"Lovely night," Scorpius comments lightly.

She frowns. "Did you just come out of a broom closet or something?"

"Or something," he deadpans.

Rose scowls at him, but doesn't bother voicing her thoughts any further. Scorpius Malfoy listens to no one, and that's how he likes it. Really, it's too bad, because Rose knows she could offer him great advice: bugger off now or get your face ripped into pieces.

Scorpius frowns and shoots her a look from narrowed silver eyes. "You seem different," he says slowly.

Rose shrugs and looks back at the night sky. It's sprinkled with stars that dance behind her eyelids when she closes her eyes. The scene is peaceful and quiet, and so tranquil that she doesn't want to ruin it.

"How?" she questions.

There is a long pause and Rose leans against the wall, the stone cold against her back.

"More free," Scorpius answers at last.

Rose sighs, and her eyes fly open, because paradise never lasts. "No more," she says firmly. "I'm not some puppet that society controls."

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "What's with the new attitude? Two hours ago you were perfectly fine being everyone's marionette."

'I was not!' she wants to protest, but Rose keeps it in. Scorpius won't be convinced by immaturity, she knows.

Her blue eyes flash with determination. "I won't be controlled. I'm Rose, nothing more, nothing less."

She seems to have made the right decision, because Scorpius' gaze is soft, for once, as a ghost of a wry smile flits on his lips. "It's not that easy," he says quietly.

Rose purses her lips and crosses her arms. "I know," she tells him.

Then she stands up abruptly and offers a hand to the blond boy "But you'll help me, right?"

Scorpius shoots her a wry smirk. "You and me against the world?"

She shrugs. "Put it however you want, but I'm not going to be controlled."

He takes her hand. "Good. Because I won't be either."

**Does anyone else love Hugo's little brother wisdom? Because it's awesome. If so, click on the fabulous review button. If not, you can do it anyway... right? Oh well- hope you enjoyed it at least.**


End file.
